Love x4
by Dark-Tear
Summary: When Kagome Finally Goes To Her New High School Shes Completly Lost!But She Gets Some Unexpected Help From Not One,Not Two, And Not Three, But Four Boys,And She's In Love With All OF Them! -Chappie two up
1. School And First Kisses

Love x4

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inu-Yasha, And If There Is A High School Named Tahako high I don't own it either

Summary: When Kagome Finally Goes To Her New High School She's Completely Lost! But She Gets Some Unexpected Help From Not One, Not Two, And Not Three, But Four Boys In Her School. But When She Finds Out What She Has In Her Possession Not Only Does She Have To Stay Alive But Also Make The Hardest Decision Of Her Life, Her Love.

I'm Not Very Good With Story's So Don't Expect A Miracle

I Don't Mind Flaming (And No I'm Not ENCOURAGING You To Do That)

And If You Have Any Suggestions, Questions, Or Errors To Report Go Ahead And Tell Me Ok. Anyways Here Yah Go.

- -Chappie One- - Guy # One

Tahako High--

"Oh no oh no oh no!" Kagome wandered through the halls of her new and gigantic school.

"This is just great! I come to my high school to find that I have no clue were I'm going!"

"This is hopeless, I'll never find my class in time!"

A shadow slowly came overhead of Kagome from behind.

"Take a right and go straight ahead after reaching the office," A boy announced as he pointed his finger around on Kagome's map.

"Huh?!" Kagome looked over her shoulder in order to see who was behind her

But instead she found her lips locked to a boy's, with long silver hair and golden eyes.

Her eyes instantly widened as she realized the position she was in.

She quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Kagome pleaded

He smiled and laughed.

"Do not worry, an honest mistake" He smiled once again

"If you wish I'll show you around to your classes" He kindly offered

"Y-you would do that for me!" Kagome's eyes widened with happiness

"Sure, I'll take you to your first class, then meet you there to take you to your next, and at lunch we'll hang out , sound alright?" He questioned and patiently waited for an answer.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled With Great happiness

"Oh! I had almost forgot! My Name Is Kagome Higurashii, Please To Meet You!" She politely bowed.

"Please To Meet You Ms.Higurashii...My Name Is—"Just as he prepared to say his name...

"RING!!!!!"

"Come on." He said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and started running through the halls, dragging her along with him. He suddenly stopped, in front of a door that said "Room 19"

"This is your class, right?" He asked. She Nodded.

"Good, see you later" He said as he slowly turned and walked away. She stared at him as she walked in her classroom. (Ha-ha ok because I haven't introduced "him" yet I'm going to call him "him" for now until I do introduce him, anyways just imagine this: As he turns away he flips his hair, and winks at Kagome, Then As Walks Away he trips and falls, and he screams like a girl as he falls, then starts crying! Lol I was just imagining that anyways back to the story!)

Kagome's POV--  
  
Hmm. That Boy, I Never Got To Know His Name, I wonder who he was...

Well, At Least I Know One Person, That's Good! I Hope We Can Become Good Friends!

Normal POV--

Kagome Snapped back to reality as soon as she heard the bell.

The class raised from there seats and bowed. She started to walk towards the door

Just as she exited the classroom she was startled to see...him (AH! I almost said him's name! I'll have to be more careful, wouldn't want to give them away!)

"AH!" She screamed as she started to fall to the ground. Just as she was about to hit the ground, someone caught her.

"Uh..." She bent her head backwards to find out who caught her. Her eyes opened to find him!

"How! How did you get behind me so fast!" She asked and a surprised yet confused look.

He smiled.

"That's the last thing you should be worried about, you have class soon, do you not?"

Her eyes widened again.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm going to miss gym class!" She panicked as she was lifted back up

"Don't worry I'll take you there" He assured her

They quickly went through the halls

Outside, Lunch time--

"Thank you I owe you BIG time!" Her Eyes Went Starry

"How can I ever repay you? I'll do anything well almost anything!"

"Anything...you say" He Smiled

"Yah! Well as long as it's not impossible," She cheerfully said

"Well...then...close your eyes"

"For –

Her lips being touched by another cut her off,

Kagome's POV--

I don't even know his name, but I did say I owed him, BUT STILL!

Normal POV--

He slowly pulled away

"Now were even" He smiled and looked to the sky

End Of Chappie One!

Ok Hope You Guys Enjoyed it!

Especially Because I've Had Writers Block So Even Trying To Make A Story Was Bad But I Finally Got An Idea! So Hopefully Its For The Best!

AND A Big Thanks To My Friend deathngel005 She Helped Me With This Chappie!


	2. Brothers And Kisses

Love x4

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inu-Yasha Characters, And If There Is A High School Named Tahako high I don't own it either.

I'm Not Very Good With Story's So Don't Expect A Miracle

I Don't Mind Flaming (And No I'm Not ENCOURAGING You To Do That)

And If You Have Any Suggestions, Questions, Or Errors To Report Go Ahead And Tell Me Thank You

* * *

Thank You Reply's:  
- DeathAngel2005 - You did so!!!! SO Wana Try Taking My Fan Again ay! Lol You Funny

- Shadow Dragon59 - gulp Don't Kill Me!!! But Thank you For The Review!

- judif08 - I'm Happy That You Liked it!, Don't Worry You'll "Him" s Name Soon, Promise

- Day After Tomorrow - I Guess All The Boys Did Want To Find Out... Wana Find Out...

- sangolover4eva2004 - Sorry If It Doesn't Meet Your Standards I'm just trying to make everyone happy, I hope you like this chappie better!

- Brandi (Anon) - Sorry That You Don't Get it!, I'm Trying Not To Get Everyone Confused

- Aznish – Glad You Think So!

- Akiraton – Well You'll Know VERY Soon! :)

- inuachie – I Would Hate To Be Stuck In That Position D Actually No I Wouldn't! -

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO ALL YOU GUYS/GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Ok so like yah, this IS my second time writing the story and IM VERY SORRY for confusing you guys who read this, so this is my second shot at this, OH! And I changed the story so now its just a lovey dovey story, unless I change it again! Which who knows I Might, But Doubt It anyways Sorry For Not Updating FOR SOOOOOO Long!!!! And For Confusing U Guys!!!!

* * *

Chappie Two Guy # 2

* * *

"Well...then...close your eyes"

"For –

Her lips being touched by another cut her off,

Kagome's POV--

I don't even know his name, but I did say I owed him, BUT STILL!

Normal POV--

He slowly pulled away

"Now were even" He smiled and looked to the sky

"E-even..." She said, still shaken up

He nodded, "are you mad because of what I did?" he asked looking at her

"Well..." She blushed and looked away.

"If you are I'll leave you alone," he said as he started to get up.

"No! don't go, Please!" She grabbed his arm, hoping he wouldn't go.

He smiled, "So your not mad?"

"How could I be! You were so nice to me, and you helped me find my way through the school, And you talked to me...in my other school, no one ever talk to me" she quickly let go of his arm.

"I'm sorry, you can go if you want, I'm sorry for bother you" she apologized and brang her knees to her chest. He looked down at her. He stood and watched the lonely girl sit there.

"Hmm..." He went behind her and sat down.

"Don't worry, I wont go," He pulled her back and hugged her.

Kagome's Thoughts--

Why does he still stay here? Why? And why is he so nice to me? Nobody was ever this kind to me...  
  
Normal POV--

A single tear fell down her cheek, as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

He looked down at her, and wiped the tear from her face.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I wont leave you, I promise" He said to himself as he closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him.

Snap-- (like when someone steps on a twig)  
He quickly opened his eyes and looked around. He left Kagome on the ground and covered her with his jacket.

"What do you want?" He asked sternly

"Nothing, just stopping by to say hi to my brother," Another boy slowly walked out from behind a tree. Who also had silver hair and golden eyes.

"Hi," He said in a teasing voice, and smiled

"Hmph,"

"What! Aren't you happy to see your brother!" The other boy continued with his teasing

"Oh! What's this I see!" He went over to Kagome and stroked her cheek with his fingers.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, to find an upside boy staring at her, with his nose poking hers. He grinned.

"Ah!" She screamed realizing it wasn't the boy she knew from before. Kagome stood up trying to get away from the other boy. Just as she was about to get away, the other boy grabbed her back and pulled her into his arms, hugging her from behind. He started to squeeze Kagome harder.

"P-please stop!" Kagome begged, as she winced in pain. Boy holding her eased up.

He watched as Kagome started to relax.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked she turned her head to try and see behind her.

"I'm his younger brother" He bragged as he pointed towards the boy Kagome first met.

"Brother," He said as he slowly pointed his finger from his older brother to the right.

Afraid his younger brother might do something to Kagome, he went to the right.

Boy 1 Thoughts--

Don't worry Kagome, I promised I wouldn't leave you, and I never will. I'll be waiting right over here for you.

Normal POV--

"So..." The boy said, acting like Kagome knew what he was talking about.

"So will you let me go now?!" She waited for her release.

"Hmm..., your no fun," he said as he separated his arms from Kagome.

Kagome spun around to face the boy, who had captured her in his arms.

She pointed her finger at him, put her other hand on her hip.

"Listen you! Tell me why you did that to me!" She looked at his eyes frustrated and curious.

"Do you REALLY want to know?" He asked her as if it was it was the end of the world.

"Of coarse!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Ok, if you REALLY want to know," He de-crossed Kagome's arms and put them at her side, then pulled her face to his, and kissed her.

Kagome's Thoughts--

Oh my goodness what is going on! This is the second time today I've been kissed! And to top it of there from the same family!!!  
  
Normal POV--

She quickly pulled herself away.

"Hold it! I don't even know your name!" She Proclaimed.

"That's Right! So What's Yours?" He asked ignoring her question.

"K-kagome," She shyly answered.

"Hmm...Kagome?..." He thought about it for a moment.

"Weird Name,"

Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Now answer my question!, What's your name!" She nearly screamed.

"Hmm....No!" He rejected and started kissing her again. She pulled herself away.

"Would you stop that!" She demanded, backing away.

"Why don't you like my kissing?" He asked shocked.

"Uh...Well...I..." She blushed, trying to give a strait answer.

"O Well," He Shrugged and stepped forward and once again kissed her.

* * *

End Of Chappie 2

There You Have It! I Hope You Guys Like It!

And Again Sorry For Not Updating Sooner and For All The Confusion!

--Dark Tear


End file.
